In the context of Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), the term multi-slab imaging refers to the acquisition of multiple 3D volumes during a single scan. One conventional example of multi-slab imaging is the Time of Flight (TOF) technique where the blood inflow of non-saturated spins is used to depict blood vessels. As a result of being non-saturated, these spins give more signal than surrounding stationary spins. With this technique, it is essential to acquire data in thin-slab so as to optimize the vessel contrast.
Unfortunately, multi-slab acquisitions result in individual matrices each of limited size (in particular, in the slab direction). The individual reconstruction of such slabs results in limited incoherence. In turn, this limits the acceleration potential of the acquisition and may reduce image quality. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a reconstruction technique which addresses these and other issues associated with multi-slab acquisitions to allow slabs to be acquired in accelerated, or otherwise undersampled, scenarios, without degrading the quality of resulting images.